


My Alpha (And My Omega)

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Impala Sex, Kink Games, M/M, Omega Castiel, Possessive Dean, Top Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching his Omega rile up other Alphas turns Dean on, especially when he gets to take Cas home afterwards and get riled up by the Omega himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Alpha (And My Omega)

**Author's Note:**

> If you were following me on tumblr (or even if you weren't!), please go REfollow my blog [fallen-angel-in-a-laundromat](www.fallen-angel-in-a-laundromat.tumblr.com) and side blog [smack-that-assbutt](www.smack-that-assbutt.tumblr.com). I accidentally deleted my blogs, so if you were following me before you are not anymore! Go follow and please enjoy the story below!

Undeniably, there is a certain thrill to this.  A certain taboo that makes Castiel’s heart pound rapidly in his chest and his palms profusely sweat as if he were trapped inside a hot box rather than a bustling downtown nightclub.  His eyes catch Dean’s from across the bar for just a moment and his hand flies to his pocket to feel the impression of his discarded wedding band beneath the fabric; an embarrassing amount of slick leaks down the back of his thighs and he shivers when he feels an Alpha pressing to his back.

“What’s got you all worked up, angel?” The man whispers in his ear, hands finding his waist and grinding up against him.  Castiel’s breath hitches and he tips his head back, unable to resist the when he pushes back against the Alpha and wordlessly begs for more.  Heat burns low in his stomach and he tilts his head back, exposing his neck submissively for the Alpha to scent.

“Smell so pretty,” the man murmurs, arms tightening around Castiel’s waist and nose snuffling against his throat.  “I can practically taste you, baby.  Are you near your heat, or something?”

“No,” Cas gasps out, grinding back against the Alpha greedily and letting his eyes find Dean again.  His Alpha is visibly tense now, bright green eyes tinted red and trained intently on Castiel.  The Omega offers a cheeky grin and grinds back again, barely registering the low moan of the Alpha behind him so much he is concentrated on the clench of Dean’s fists around his shot glass.

“You’re fucking ripe,” he feels the Alpha’s erection against his ass as the man whispers in his ear, and the thrill of it makes another wave of slick drip form his hole and soak through his jeans.  “Anyone ever tell you how sexy you are?” He continues, turning Cas’s body so that the Omega is braced against the bar, ass flush against his crotch as he begins to grind their bodies together more desperately.  Cas’s stomach clenches with arousal and he looks up to catch Dean’s eye again, but when he does he finds that his mate is gone; shot glass abandoned at the bar and seat empty.

He doesn’t have time to panic about his mate’s absence, though, before he hears a familiar possessive growl behind him and the sound of Dean’s voice announcing proudly and firmly, _“he’s mine,”_ for the whole bar to hear.  A moment later and the Alpha he’s been grinding against is gone, and his presence is quickly replaced by the familiar wright of his mate against his ass.

“You’re mine,” Dean growls harshly, and Cas can already feel Dean’s knot through his pants, pressing against the cleft of his ass hard and hot.  Cas moans and dips his head, leaving his neck exposed for his mate to nose at and bite possessively.  Cas moans, legs spreading and slick soaking through the back of his boxers and pants.

“Alpha,” he breathes, barely audible despite the small crowd that has now gathered around the two of them, “ _My Alpha_ , did you like what you saw?” He asks, pressing back and moving his hips against Dean’s groin.  “Did I put on a good show for you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he growls back, voice hoarse and desperate.  “Worked me up so good, baby.  So sexy, watching you…” His fingers press roughly into Cas’s sides and a moment later Cas’s hands are over his as well, squeezing his hands and turning back to whisper to him.

“Let’s go home, my Alpha,” he gasps.  Dean nods in agreement, and a moment later he is pulling back, erection obvious now in his jeans as he and Cas make their way through the crowded club and out into the parking lot.  The air outside is cool and refreshing, and they both pause for a moment in the doorway to breath.  Their bodies are still pressed close to one another, and the smell of both of their arousals is thick in the air.  Dean makes a desperate, choked off sound in the back of his throat when he feels Cas’s hand at his groin, and he buries his face in the Omega’s neck, drawing in a deep breath and letting his arms snake around his body,

“Need you, Cas.  Come on,” he gasps, tugging Cas along with him and towards the back of the parking lot, where the Impala was parked earlier in the evening.  The two of them tumble into the back seat, Dean first, already squirming out of his jeans eagerly.  A pair of plain white, frilly panties come into view as he kicks the jeans away, turning to offer Cas a wide grin.  He smiles as he climbs in after him, cock swelling in his pants at the sight of his mate laid out before him, tight panties trapping the fat head of his cock beneath lacy fabric.

“I didn’t know you were wearing those,” he breaths, closing the door behind him and locking out the chilly evening air.  The sound of Dean’s quiet, proud chuckle has him smiling, and he leans forward to press a hot, wet kiss against the Alpha’s lips.

“Thought I’d surprise you,” he mumbles against Cas’s lips, long fingers carding through his hair and trailing sneakily down his back.  He thumbs at the waist band of Cas’s jeans, licking his lips and smiling salaciously up at the Omega.  “You did so good tonight.  Got me so worked up.”

“Mmh, I know,” he chuckles, pulling away and unzipping his pants.  “Made me so wet, seeing you all jealous,” he grins.  “Made me want to fuck you.”

“Ugh,” Dean groans, wiggling his panty clad ass in the air and reaching under the seat to find the lube.  “Please, Cas.  _Please_.”

Castiel smirks, reaching forward and dragging his fingers over Dean’s flush ass, feeling the rough fabric of his Alpha’s panties and the warm skin underneath.  His fingers slip under the hem of the panties and snap the elastic against the flush skin, causing him to moan and push his hips backward and closer to the Omega’s warmth.

“So beautiful,” he breathes, taking the lube that Dean is now holding out to him and spreading some onto his long, slim fingers.  “Begging me to fuck your pretty little ass.  Do you like it when your Omega fucks you, dear?  Do you like it when my cock fills up your pretty little Alpha hole?”

“Yes,” he groans, and Cas smiles widely, reaching forward and pulling the hem of the lace panties to the side.  Dean barely restrains his groan as the fabric brushes his cock, and the soft _splat_ of his precum dripping onto the leather seats below him hat Cas’s cock fattening beneath the fabric of his boxers.  His fingers quickly find Dean’s tight hole, and the Omega keeps the panties pulled to the side as he lets his slick fingers probe at his perineum.

His first finger, wet and slick with lube, presses in easily as Dean keens beneath the touch.  Cas sooths him with kisses to the small of his back, pushing his finger in as far as it will go and wiggling the digit inside.  Dean lets out a broken moan after a few moments, and Cas can see the puddle of precum between his legs growing.  He smiles, dragging his tongue along Dean’s back and licking up the small beads of sweat that have formed there.

“Doing good, so good.  So beautiful for me, my Alpha.  So pretty in your white little panties.”

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean groans, pushing his ass back and fucking himself against Cas’s single finger.  The Omega bites his lips, feeling his own cock pulse inside of his boxers.  He ignores himself, though, instead picking up the lube bottle again and drizzling a gracious amount of the artificial slick down the crack of Dean’s ass.  Then he tosses the small bottle to the side and pushes in a second finger, listening as Dean groans and shifts his legs, adjusting to the intrusion.

His erection has hardly flagged between his legs, but Castiel takes care to stroke his cock back to its full hardness as he moves his two fingers inside of Dean’s tight ass.  He knows that it can be hard for Alphas, sometimes, to become aroused by anal penetration.  It’s not in their nature, really, but Dean has always loved it as much as Cas to have the Omega fuck his ass full.  Especially on nights like this, when they put on shows for each other to rile one another up.

“Doing so good, sweetheart.  I can’t wait to fuck you full,” he gasps.  Dean moans, body shaking as Cas slowly and carefully works a third finger inside of Dean’s ass.  He opens up easily for the Omega, back arching as little whines of pleasure escape his mouth.  Cas bites his lips, crooking his fingers just right and smiling triumphantly when Dean lets out a broken cry and jerks back against his fingers.  Cas keeps up stroking that spot, focusing on his prostate with all of his attention until Dean is a loose, shaking mess beneath him and his knot is already starting to form inside of his panties.

“Fuck me, Cas, fuck me…,” he whines, voice desperate and high pitched.  Cas moans at the sound of his mate’s wrecked voice, and it’s all he can do to obey his Alpha, jerking his fingers from his ass and reaching down to squirm the rest of the way out of his own pants.  His underwear sticks to his skin as he slides it down over the cleft of his ass, skin sticky with slick.  He moans when he takes his cock in hand, then uses his other to collect as much slick from his ass as he can.

He strokes his cock until its wet and slick in his hand, then lines up with Dean’s stretched out ass and presses forward.  The Alpha lets out a high pitched moan and buries his face in the seat cushion, cock wilting a bit as Cas slides inside of him in one easy, fluid motion.  The lace of the panties chafes against Cas’s thigh as he grinds forward, draping his own body over Dean’s sweat damp back and pressing lingering kisses to the back of his neck.

“Oh, _Alpha_ ,” he gasps, nosing at his neck and nipping the flesh there almost possessively.  Dean growls and turns, looking up at Cas with bright red eyes and blown pupils.  The sight makes Cas’s cock pulse inside of Dean’s ass, and he grinds forward almost instinctively, eliciting another growl from the Alpha as he does so.

“Cas…”

“Shh, shh,” he breathes, kissing Dean’s shoulders and reaching down between his legs to massage Dean through the panties.  He keens, eyes clenched shut as the fabric scratches against the underside of his cock and brings him back to full hardness again.  Cas begins to move inside of him, thrusting his cock in and out slowly as he continues to stroke his cock.  “So pretty.  So sexy, my Alpha.  I love you so much…”

“ _Cas…_ ”

“I’ve got you,” he gasps, one hand slipping under the hem of Dean’s panties and cupping the knot forming at the base of his cock as the other moves to grip his hip.  He begins to thrust harder, cock thickening inside of Dean’s tight ass and hips smacking against his buttocks as he fucks faster.  His fingers move against Dean’s cock, massaging his knot, and he chuckles quietly as Dean whimpers beneath him.  He can feel his mate’s cock thickening and pulsing, precum dripping from his slit again as he comes closer and closer to his impending orgasm.

“Cas,” he gasps, back arching and head thrown back as Cas changes the angle of his thrusts so that he can hit his prostate on almost every thrust.  He moans, squeezing his eyes shut and moving his hips, fucking himself back onto the Omega’s cock as it fills his tight ass.  “Cas, _Cas, please_!” He cries.  The Omega grins, giving Dean’s knot a squeeze and thrusting forward faster; harder.

“Come on, baby.  Cum for me.  Knot my fist and cum like the good Alpha I know you are,” he breathes.  Dean moans, fucking his cock into Cas’s first and trembling beneath him.  Cas groans loudly, picking up his pace and giving the Alpha’s cock a rough squeeze.  And that’s when Dean loses it and he cums, striping the seat beneath him with thick ropes of white cum as his knot swells up in his panties.  His ass clenches and spasms around Cas’s cock and the Omega whimpers, hips stuttering as he chases his own orgasm only moments later, his hips still thrusting forward even as he fills his Alpha mate up with his cum.

By the time that Cas is done with his orgasm, Dean has already collapsed into a heap against the back seat and is trying to catch his breath.  Cas slips his softening cock from the Alpha’s hole, letting cum and lube dribble all over the leather seats.  They’ll have to clean the mess up soon, lest they leave stains on the seats, but for now all that Cas can think about it snuggling up to his Alpha’s warm body in their post orgasmic haze.

Dean turns when he feels Cas press up against his back, reaching out and lacing their fingers together.  Cas smiles and purrs, burying his nose in Dean’s neck and smiling when he feels his Alpha pressing soft kisses to his forehead and flushes cheeks.

“Mine,” he breaths.  Cas chuckles, smiling and bearing his neck to Dean, an act of submission despite the fact that he just spent the past half hour dominating the hell out of his Alpha and his tight ass.  Dean purrs, taking the open invitation to bite at Cas’s neck and reassert his claim over the Omega.

“All yours, Alpha,” he breaths, closing his eyes and smiling fondly at the feeling of Dean’s scruff ticking his neck.  “All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you were following me on tumblr (or even if you weren't!), please go REfollow my blog [fallen-angel-in-a-laundromat](www.fallen-angel-in-a-laundromat.tumblr.com) and side blog [smack-that-assbutt](www.smack-that-assbutt.tumblr.com). I accidentally deleted my blogs, so if you were following me before you are not anymore! Go follow and please enjoy the story below!


End file.
